Pendant
by Starkiller
Summary: AU: Seven years after Muu's defeat on Mt Kairos Holly is requested to lead Pendant's monarchy. Meanwhile, Genki stumbles into a familiar face on Earth. Monsterhuman forms. Much angst & romantic entanglements, TigxHolxGen, TigerxHare, Pixiex?
1. Monol's Story: The Ancient's War

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MR or any of its respected characters etc All rights to Tecmo.  
**  
Warnings:** This is also going to be a Tiger/Hare story. I really didn't want to let that slip, spoils the story, but I know how people can be so I thought it better to warn everyone. But that's the **only** Yaoi pairing. To those who hate the pairing, if it makes you feel any better it's going to be gradual - this is Tiger & Hare after all. Besides I want to focus on their friendship first, not to mention Tiger/Holly. Actually there's going to be a fair few twists concerning pairings – who knows where's it's going to end up! Tiger/Holly/Genki for a start, Hare's infatuation with Colt, Pixie/Grey Wolf perhaps & …I don't know about Suezo. I think he's better off a single pining eyeball.

**Pairings: **Tiger/Holly/Genki, Grey Wolf/Pixie, Colt/Hare, Tiger/Hare

**Changes:** Well like I said it's another monsters-turn-into-humans fic J Hey, I've been planning this for years! This means all the searchers plus Grey Wolf. Why? All shall be explained. Don't worry – this fic has plot! One last thing – I've never ever seen Mocchi as a guy. Sorry, just can't imagine it. So I'm bending the rules a little and ..bending his gender XD

**Prologue Summary:** How the Ancients came and went – the origin of the magic stone. Don't worry, this is the only History lesson you guys'll get ;-) ….SO happy to be back in the fandom! squeezes fellow MR fans

**Pendant**  
Prologue : Monol's Story

Once there was an age when even the Ancients of Pangaea feared Gods. In time science would of course take the place of the divine figures man had once believed to have sculpted the land and lit the stars. In time, the Ancients would judge themselves as Gods. But in a far more innocent age the people worshipped the Valfather; highest and oldest of the Gods, Odin. Every deity served him, however more powerful they were, as children would their father. Odin was greatly respected throughout Pangaea, not only for the great tales of courage and bravery romantics would weave by roaring firesides, but for his strength of mind and wisdom, and above all, the gift of the Runes he had made to the people. The mysterious Runes Odin created not only stored boundless knowledge but could also be used for magic.

Nevertheless, the people of the land gradually abused the Runes' magic and as the age of science and exploration came about the Gods were gradually forgotten and therefore ceased to exist.

Pangaea's economy soon began to thrive, the centre of the revolution spiralling around the city of Pendant. New instruments and devices were continuously produced to improve every little inconvenience and soon man discovered how to create life itself with the aid of the emerald Rune stones. The first monsters were treated as pets and servants. It was not long after that scientists, in their age-long quest for immortality, discovered how to preserve these creatures in mystery disks.

By now man had long forgotten the roots of the technology with which they had built their civilization on. And severed with the ties to the old ways was the written Prophecy of the Seeress, _Ragnarok_ – 'the doom of high powers'. In times past every man had known and feared this frightful prediction, where the decay of values and ethics would bring the very Gods to their knees.

_Brother shall strike brother and both fall,  
__Sisters' sons defiled with incest;  
__Evil be on earth, an age of whoredom,  
__Of sharp sword-play and shields clashing,  
__A wind-age, a wolf-age till the world ruins:  
__No man to another shall mercy show._

There were few in Pangaea's age of Discovery and Exploration who knew of the Seeress' Prophecy. Thus, with little warning, the Great War was preceded by three consecutive winters, which shattered the economy and triggered conflicts and feuds which broke out between the countries.

It was the beginning of the end.

The earth was plunged into darkness after a series of terrific disasters. The stars were blotted out and the sea reared up and the very foundations of the earth were shaken by the earthquakes which ravaged the land. The devastating chain-reaction lead to a horrifyingly sudden collapse in social structure, and a rise of chaos.

Pendant was the first city to transform monsters into soldiers. The Great War raged on for untold decades, each party so consumed with hate and the desire to avenge their predecessors they forgot their initial quarrel.

Pendant resolved to bring an end to the war and set about creating the ultimate weapon - an ancient monster sculpted on the Midgard Serpent, Muu. Each side battled ferociously to gain control of the beast, for it was thought whoever gained control of Muu would win the War. But man was never meant to wield such dark power and Muu inevitably gained control over his own mind and soon discovered how to ignite the fear and hatred in other monsters.

Pangaea quickly reunited under a common goal to rid the world of their Frankenstein. Pendant laboratories was once again called upon to achieve the impossible. The legendary Phoenix was erected to battle the serpent while the Final Gate was prepared: a device which would separate Muu's soul from his body. Nevertheless, although the serpent's soul was vanquished, the cost of life was incomprehensible as every monster across the planet reverted back into mystery disks. The sky itself was torched with fire – what few scientists remained fled the city of Pendant which ran with the blood of its brood.

**  
A/N:** I'd really, really appreciate any feedback. I promise you all lots of angst and adventure in future chapters!


	2. The End is the Beginning is the End

**AN:** Many apologies for the lack of updates. Personal and health issues have been a big deal over the few years, hence the great lack of update. I can't thank you enough for your reviews and emails. If it weren't for them I probably wouldn't have continued the story. I've already written most of the second and third chapters, so expect them within the next week or so.

And yes the same pairings apply! There will be a bit of a TigerxHollyxGenki triangle, HarexColt, Gray WolfxPixe (because there's nothing not adorable about that pairing), TigerxHare (lots of it) and finally GolemxUndine

**Pendant**  
The End is the Beginning is the End

Light footsteps echoed in the dark, dingy ruins of Pendant laboratories. Through the absolute darkness he could feel rather than see the four scorched pillars of the shrine, each one balancing a bulbous eye which glared into empty space. The foundations of the ancient building creaked and groaned as the two intruders crept down the spiralling stone staircase towards the ruined laboratory.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Tiger growled while casting a wary eye around the place.

"You're a born pessimist," Hare retorted. "You have a bad feeling about everything. We go shopping; you have a bad feeling. We go to a coliseum; you have a bad feeling. We go into town; you have a bad feeling. If it weren't for me you'd be happy living in a nice cosy cave with a bowl of warm milk."

"Don't push it long ears," the wolf snarled, "I'm not in the mood."

Hare turned around to face the Tiger, a grin on his furry face. "Oh yeaah, I forgot you don't like tight spaces. Ruins getting to close for you, huh?" the rabbit laughed heartily.

"Stop guffawing you clown," Tiger muttered. "You'll bring the whole building down on us."

"Ah don't worry. This old girl's been standing close to six thousand years," Hare assured him. To prove his point he rapped on the wall closest which grumbled and promptly fell to pieces, all to the obliviousness of the rabbit monster.

Tiger glared. "And that's supposed to make me feel safe _how_ exactly?"

Hare ignored him and turned his attention to the map in his hand. "If what Colt said is correct then we're in the heart of Pendant Laboratories… well, what's left of it anyway."

Tiger took in his surroundings. Here and there large chunks of plaster and brick had fallen from the cracked and charred ceiling. Refuse scattered the floor and festering pools of unidentifiable muck gathered in dark, dank corners. "Can't say I'm impressed."

Hare scratched his head and chuckled. "No, isn't exactly how I remember it either. But Pendant Laboratories was destroyed after the creation of the Final Gate. It took so much power from the stones to create the Phoenix and the Gate that the lab just overloaded."

"_Remember it?_" Tiger only rolled his eyes and growled. "You're not going to start on about that again are you? Hare, you weren't there. Whatever memories you think you unlocked after separating from the Phoenix is just the refuse of your overactive, scheming furball mind."

Hare balled his fists into his sides and smirked. "Oh yeah? Then why are you following me Wolfy?"

Tiger opened his mouth to retort, but found the rabbit had him clamped. Instead he tossed his head to the side and replied, "Someone has to keep an eye on you rabbit otherwise you'd sell us all down the river."

Hare looked at the wolf for a while before turning down the staircase towards the shrine. "I know it must be an alien notion for you but would you please at least pretend to trust me."

Tiger followed at length, eyeing his companion with a measure of disbelief and curiosity. After all they had gone through together – questing with the searchers, battling Muu, merging with the Phoenix – Tiger knew he was honour bound to make an effort to trust the rabbit. And in pulling together they were more likely to locate the others. But he couldn't help but hate the long-eared monster: his cowardice and craftiness of nature drove the wolf half mad most of the time.

When Tiger had come-to after the great battle against Muu three years ago he had found himself weary, sore and very much alone. His memory of the battle was hazy. The last thing he remembered was a dream-like sequence – odd tall grey buildings pelted with rain. Genki knelt before him in a puddle, weeping.

Tiger had said something to Genki then - a promise that they would see each other again. He intended to keep that promise.

Two weeks of travelling half-starved and thirsty across bare scrub and dry desert at last brought Tiger to a chance encounter with his long-eared antagonist, Hare, accompanied by the young archaeologist Colt whom they had met previously on their quest for the Phoenix. The three travelled together for a while before Colt departed for New Pendant, a city on the Eastern coast that was in the process of establishing a new international alliance and Monarch, with Holly rumoured as a possible candidate for the throne.

Tempted by the opportunity of reuniting with Holly, Tiger had almost gone with Colt. But Hare had declared he had some unfinished business to first attend to in the far of Western ruins of ancient Pendant. Tiger wasn't exactly sure why he had followed him, but together they set out for the harsh desert lands where the city lay hidden like a diamond in the rough.

"You're still convinced then," Tiger asked as Hare busied himself around the control panels and video screens in the old laboratory.

Hare replied without turning his attention from the plethora of gadgets and ancient hieroglyphics. "Monol told us that when the Final Gate was unleashed every monster reverted back into lost disks and Muu and the Phoenix's souls split from their bodies," he said. "From what we can gather Muu's soul didn't attach itself to another monster. It wasn't until Holly's father found it in the form of a lost disk did it merge with a living being." Hare began fiddling about with the control panel nearest to the large square shrine in the centre of the room while continuing his story. "The Phoenix on the other hand merged with five monsters – the five of us."

"Yeah, I know all that!" Tiger interrupted him impatiently. "Get on with it Hare."

Hare ignored his companion's grim temper. "Well the question is why did the Phoenix merge with us specifically? And why was Genki chosen to lead us?"

Tiger shrugged. "A fluke?"

Hare raised a brow at him. "Even you know better than that. Sure Genki was the monster champ in his world, but he was a 10 yr old kid, Tiger; being good at games doesn't naturally make you a good leader. There has to be another reason for his being chosen. And what about Holly's ancestors? They were responsible for creating the Phoenix. You call that a coincidence?" Hare scoffed. "In my expiratory field there are no coincidences."

Tiger still looked unconvinced. "So you think something or someone called Genki here? Is that it?"

"Mocchi was in the disk he carried, so it stands to reason Mocchi was the one who called him. But why? As far as we know, Moochi and Genki never met before he travelled here." Hare sat heavily down on an overturned bench, his eyes clouded in deep thought. "And what exactly sent Genki back home? Mocchi, the Phoenix…Muu?"

A heavy silence fell between them for a time.

"I know what this is about," Tiger said quietly at long last. "You're not going to find Genki by snooping around old ruins, Hare."

Hare stared the wolf straight in the eye, his normally carefree expression grave and serious. "Tiger it wasn't a dream. When I separated from the Phoenix I saw my past. I saw the ancient's war. I saw Genki _here_ in Pendant laboratories. And every night since then I've been seeing more."

Tiger sat back on his haunches and shook his long mane. "You probably just hit that empty head of yours too hard."

A sharp gust of wind whistled through the tall broken window panes set in the high domed skylight, through which a beam of sunlight illuminated the ruins. The light struck the centre of the square shrine and an eerie green light flashed and flickered across the room. Tiger and Hare glanced at each other in bewilderment then crept cautiously towards the source of the green light.

They looked in awe at the rounded green jewel embedded in the shrine.

"Is that a magic stone?" the rabbit asked.

Tiger frowned. "Sure is."

Hare breathed, practically salivating. "Look at the size of that thing. Can you imagine what price it would fetch at market?" he exclaimed giddily.

"You money-grubbing furball," Tiger snapped his jaws. "Keep your greedy paws off it. And stop drooling on it!"

Hare glowered at him. "This stone is of an important archaeological discovery; I'd do nothing of the sort!"

Tiger snorted. "The only reason that stone isn't halfway to the nearest town already is because of your soft spot for Colt."

Hare flushed in embarrassment. "Colt's got nothing to do with it. When it comes to science I'm purely professional." He peered closer at the slabs of ancient grey stone flagging the emerald jewel and scratched his furry chin. "There are inscriptions all around it. I recognise some of them… but they're really old."

"You don't say," Tiger retorted.

"No, I mean these pre-date the ancient's war by a millennia or so," Hare explained, wide-eyed.

A sudden clatter in the distance instantly put Tiger on guard. He pinned back his ears and lowered his blue head, the fur on the back of his neck bristling with apprehension. "Someone's in here," he muttered quietly.

Hare's ears twitched. "I don't hear a thing," he said then returned to studying the shrine markings, clearly engrossed.

Tiger ignored him and moved silently around the outskirts of the shrine, focusing his senses and sniffing for danger. There was still life in the lab's old walls. Perhaps it was only his imagination, but he felt a sort of sadness radiate from Pendant's ruins. It felt cheerless, like the stump of a severed tree.

A small blue light on a control panel on his far left suddenly flickered to life. Tiger quirked an eyebrow, "Hare…" The light grew brighter, extending to panel after panel until the entire laboratory had lit up, buzzing and vibrating like a hive. A large screen spluttered to life, depicting a tall sinister looking man in a lab coat with blonde hair and dark glasses. Behind him stood the monster Muu wired to life support inside a large clear dome. "Hare…"

"Not now Tiger, I'm busy," Hare mumbled irritably. "Go fetch a bone or something."

"HARE!" Tiger roared and this time the rabbit looked up from the object of his intense studies. He mouthed wordlessly at the machines coming to life around them.

Tiger turned wildly at him. "What have you done now?!"

Hare held his hands up in defence. "I haven't done anything!"

The wolf groaned. "Let's get out of here before anything else happens. I don't relish the idea of battling another Melcarba."

But as soon as he had spoken the buzzing sound which had electrified the room grew to a whirr which got louder and louder, intensified by the green stone which had begun to shine brighter still until at last it shone so bright that the colour drained from it completely, leaving only a blinding white light that filled the room, followed by a hot wind which swirled around them.

Tiger bowed his head and focused energy into his twin horns, ready to blow the ancient machines to rubble with a lightning attack. '_Hare won't be happy with this,'_ he thought with a self-satisfactory grin and called out his attack.

But the lightning never came. The power that was normally so easy to call upon was gone. And then a striking pain coursed through his body, breaking his bones and twisting his muscles. He crumpled to the floor as the pain overwhelmed him. It felt as though he was being remoulded, sculpted into a different creature entirely. Distantly he could hear Hare screaming, and for some reason that sound tormented him more than anything. A terrible realisation crossed his mind: the laboratory works had gone faulty – he was merging with Hare into one monster! But Tiger could no longer harbour his fears as the blood rushed to his head and darkness swallowed his vision.

--------------------------

Please review! Tiger and Hare are my absolute favourite characters from the show and I'd really love to know whether or not I have them in character. Cheers for reading dudes and dudettes! xx


	3. Red String Paths

**A/N:** Promised you the next chapter and here it is. I've actually had quite a bit written for a while, but I only found time to edit it yesterday.

**Snow Wolf Alpha:** Cheers, glad to hear you think they are mate! And you'll find the answer to your question by the end of this chapter, muahaha!

**Amber of the Mallrats:** Yeah, I do think Grey Wolf and Pixie's personalities work quite well together. They'll definitely have their time together in future chapters.

**Fangsire:** Thanks and absolutely, you can certainly expect some major HarexTiger angst and slash in this fic.

**Pendant  
**Red String Paths

_-- "Tell me what you ask of me," said the seal-catcher, "and I will do it, if it lies within my power."_

"Holly? Holly? Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

Holly had heard Colt but she could not quite absorb the proposal offered her. Her mind wandered free from her body as the group of archaic old men and one young archaeologist huddled together, muttering and blathering in excited, raspy voices. Her body remained standing in the splendid marble entrance hall as her thoughts returned to the many adventures and hardships the Courageous Seven had once endured while questing for the Phoenix. She remembered the suffering of her village and of the many villages she had travelled through. Even now, three years on, the land still bore the scars of Muu's rule.

Holly bit her lip and glanced into her reflection in the highly polished stone floor. '_I don't deserve this luxury,'_ she thought, panicking, '_and I'm certainly not Princess material.'_

But despite that, despite the fact that she had no wealth of her own to speak of, despite the fact that she wore trousers and a faded red tunic instead of heavy skirts made from expensive material, the simple truth of the matter was that she was the last of the Pendant lineage.

Did this responsibility outweigh her duty to finding and restoring her friends – to finding her _father?_

"Forgive me," Holly's voice quavered as she spoke. The little group of gibbering old men continued their debate without a second glance. Holly balled her fists and steadied her resolve. "Please, listen!" she exclaimed hotly.

Slowly, one by one, each member of the group turned their withered face towards the young girl standing before them.

"I can't do it. I'm sorry, but I'm not who you're looking for. I'm not a leader, I never have been!" she cried and the truth of her words stung a little. "There has to be someone more suited to this role."

Colt walked towards her, smiling "Holly, it's not just a matter of lineage. The people have chosen you."

"There's barely a soul in the world who doesn't know who you are, my dear," an old man mumbled through his gums, eyes twinkling kindly under a pair of bushy eyebrows.

"People are united under their regard for you."

"They are indebted to you. We all are."

"And frankly I'd be a vexed if you didn't turn down the position," another old man retorted gruffly. "It shows character! Modesty! Even the strongest of us must show a little humility my girl." Beside him Holly saw Colt stifle a giggle.

"But how can I possibly be a Princess? I don't know anything about current politics or affairs in other countries. I don't even know how _this_ country runs."

"The truth of the matter is it doesn't. And that is why we need you, Holly, to unite our countries. You are a symbol of the Phoenix."

Holly felt her face flush at this remark.

"We cannot force you into this role, but consider what might happen if you decide to abdicate the thrown."

"But …I," Holly trailed off, looking desperately for an ally in the sea of withered faces. She turned to Colt.

"Well don't look at me," Colt frowned. "I think they're right. I might make a prettier Princess than you, Holly, but you're the one the people look up to. Without a real figurehead to govern this world is in almost as much danger as it was under Muu's rule."

Holly looked stricken. Her heart was torn between finding her friends and doing what was apparently her duty. She began to fiddle with the strap of her leather shoulder bag; the last gift she had received from her father. She bowed her head away.

"We realise this must be a hard decision for you to make my dear," said one old spokesman sympathetically. "We will give you some more time to think it over."

The crooked backs of the old royal entourage turned away. After one last encouraging look at Holly, Colt followed in tow.

Holly moved towards the tall open windows in the reception hall, their balconies looking down upon the growing town below; its little red rooftops bright beneath the sun. Monsters and humans alike were working hard to rebuild the new town of Pendant, situated far from the original desert dwelling ruin.

'_And far from my village,'_ Holly thought miserably. She lent against a broad pillar stone and clutched at the spot on her chest where the reassuring warmth of the magic stone used to rest.

Suddenly she felt a heavy weight upon her shoulder. "Holly…I agree with Pendant," her stoic companion spoke for the first time in his slow, gravelly voice. "People need a strong figure to look up to, have faith in. Someone with clear eyes." Holly's heart skipped a beat. "Golem…" She looked into the rock giant's unwavering eyes and felt the power that came with sense of purpose fill her completely, just as it had the first morning she had set out with Suezo on the Phoenix Quest. Holly sighed. Though it broke her heart, she knew the path she had to take. 

"Okay," Holly said, determined, "You're right. I'll do it."

-----------------

Agonised, half blinded by pain, Tiger slowly turned his head to look for his companion. A wave of relief hit him when he found Hare hadn't moved from his spot in the centre of the shrine. But something wasn't quite right. Tiger squinted his eyes to see through the now dim light while gritting his teeth against his own torture. His breath caught in his throat. Hare's body had changed. His legs and torso had elongated and his fur was replaced by bare skin. His long furry ears were gone, replaced by a head of messy brown hair which flopped over a pair of brown eyes.

Tiger's heart beat faster as a horrible realisation began to dawn on him. Cautiously he looked down at his paws, only to find a pair of pale human hands. The wolf felt a knot of rage begin to boil up inside of him. No, the Shrine hadn't merged them together – it had done something far, far worse.

Hare's eyes suddenly flew up to meet his. He gaped at the wolf in alarm. "Tiger… is that you?!"

Exhausted, Tiger fell to one knee. Long blue hair now framed his very human face. His eyes were still golden in colour, but human in shape, as was the rest of his lean body covered in skin. "Never mind about me," he growled. "Take a look at yourself."

Hare winced as he twisted his stiff neck to look down at his lower torso and legs. Then he lifted his five fingered skin-covered hands to his face and emitted a high pitched shriek. "What the - What happened?!" He cried angrily. "Tiger, what did you touch?!"

"I didn't touch anything," Tiger replied angrily. "This ancient hunk of junk has mutilated us both and it's all your fault, Hare! You just can't leave things alone can you? You just can't stop until you've worked all the angles! And now look at us. Look at me!"

Hare slowly pulled himself up on a pair of very wobbly legs, keeping his eyes lowered to the ground. "How was I supposed to know something like this would happen?" he asked sullenly. "I was only looking for answers."

"Answers to what?" Tiger shouted, rising unsteadily to his feet. "Face it Hare, you were just looking for a profit."

Even as a human, Tiger was considerably larger and stronger than the rabbit. Regardless of this, Hare raised his chin in defiance. "No Tiger, this is different. Look, I'm sure whatever did this to us can be reversed. Just give me time to work out the technology," he tried to reason. "I'll contact Colt. She knows this machinery better than anyone. We'll be back to normal in no time."

But Tiger's temper was already on the boil and the idea of being stuck in a human's body for any longer than ten minutes infuriated him further. "Colt? Is that it then? Wanted to win her did you and drag me along for laughs, that your scheme?"

"This has nothing to do with Colt! I didn't plan any of this," Hare protested. "And as much as your ego deserves being taken down a peg or two, I wouldn't stoop to that level."

"You've got a lot of cheek to talk about ego, you con-artist," Tiger said, striding towards Hare and pushing him square in the shoulders. Hare wobbled on his feet for a moment before crashing down on top of the magic stone with a bump. Tiger hesitated as he saw the man wince in pain. He shook his head angrily and limped away, a twinge of guilt weighing on his conscience and mingling with his confusion and fear. Truth be told, he was afraid of this new defenceless body.

Hare seemed to pick up on this for instead of continuing their argument he remained silent. He had studied the enigma that was Tiger of the Wind for long enough to know that the wolf hated feeling defenceless. Before he could even leave the centre of the shrine, however, the whirring noise of the ancient machinery began to build again and the four eyeballs at each point of the shrine glowed with brilliant light. Hare froze.

"Something's happening again," he said and scrambled to his feet, but his balance was off and he slipped with another crash upon the green stone.

Alarmed, Tiger turned back towards him as the winds began to rise again, swirling faster and faster around the shrine. "Hare! Get out of there!"

But it was too late. A beam of green light shot up from the magic stone and completely engulfed him. "Tiger!"

The light grew brighter still and Tiger made a mad grab for him, caught hold of his red kerchief between the tips of his fingers before Hare disappeared in a flash and the force of the blast propelled him back against the lab wall.

Dazed and confused, Tiger opened his eyes to a lightless laboratory; quiet and empty except for himself. He gazed down at the red kerchief held tightly in his hand then looked towards the spot where his companion had disappeared, much the way Genki had.

'_Hare…' _

--------------------------

Thanks for reading! Love to hear any crit! xx


End file.
